


One Kiss Only

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: “One kiss.”“Just one kiss?” Baekhyun asked for the umpteenth time.“Yeah. Just one kiss,” Chanyeol assured, trying his hardest to keep himself from sounding too hopeful. One kiss was something. And more importantly, it had to mean something.“Just one kiss,” Baekhyun repeated, albeit more so to himself. One kiss wasn’t bad. It couldn’t be. He could handle that.





	One Kiss Only

“One kiss.”

“Just one kiss?” Baekhyun asked for the umpteenth time.

“Yeah. Just one kiss,” Chanyeol assured, trying his hardest to keep himself from sounding  _ too  _ hopeful.  _ One kiss was something. And more importantly, it had to mean something. _

“Just one kiss,” Baekhyun repeated, albeit more so to himself.  _ One kiss wasn’t bad. It couldn’t be. He could handle that.  _

“It’ll be quick,” Chanyeol offered, hoping that would prevent him from backing out, especially since he actually seemed to be strongly considering the wild proposition.

Baekhyun looked around the empty classroom that they were in, looked at the clock—just three minutes until the bell signaling the end of lunch would ring and then the room would be filled once again with their noisy peers—on the wall, looked at his feet and the floor beneath them, before finally looking at Chanyeol again. His large brown eyes—owl-like—peered curiously at him. How could anyone say no to him when he looked like that? Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“One kiss  _ only, _ ” Baekhyun reaffirmed, holding an accusatory finger at the stupid, blonde idiot. Why would he even ask  _ him  _ of all people?  _ Another guy no less? _

Chanyeol wanted to smile, but he didn’t. “It’ll be quick.” He took a step closer to Baekhyun who did the opposite before realizing what he had just agreed to. 

Baekhyun willed himself to stay still while Chanyeol took  _ another  _ step closer.  _ It’ll be quick _ , he kept repeating in his head.  _ It’ll be quick. It’ll be quick. It’ll be quick. _

“Alright. Just… I don’t know, get it over with or something.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and puckered his lips dramatically.

Chanyeol nearly snorted. What was he doing?

Not sensing a certain boy’s lips on his, Baekhyun cracked an eye open. His face flushed beat red when he found Chanyeol trying his hardest to bite back a laugh. He swung at Chanyeol who dodged just barely.

“This better not be a freakin’ joke,” Baekhyun warned. His eyes quickly darted to the window on the door to see if anyone was peering in, snickering with a video camera directed his way. There wasn’t.

Chanyeol held up his hands defensively. “No, no, no, I promise. This isn’t a joke. I’m one hundred percent serious about the kiss.”

The way he said it so earnestly made Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat but that was just because he was relieved it wasn’t a setup. That’s all.

“T-then what is it? Why are you laughing?” Baekhyun asked bitterly, crossing his arms like a child.

“Well… it’s just… not to sound mean or anything but… have you… I don’t know… have you ever—”

“Spit it out already!”

“Okay, okay, okay! Have you ever kissed someone before?”

“W-what?” Baekhyun squeaked. His blush wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. “O-of course I have!” he lied. “It’s just been a while,” he added after sensing Chanyeol’s disbelief.

Before Chanyeol could voice his skepticism, Baekhyun cut him off again. 

“The bell is about to ring. Are you gonna kiss me or not, Chanyeol?” 

Both of their eyes widened at his sudden frankness.

Chanyeol nodded and closed the space between them slowly. He paused, however, when his mind was invaded by second thoughts. Was this a mistake? Would Baekhyun hate him after this? Ugh, why was he getting cold feet now? Baekhyun already said he could so why was he stopping?

This time, Baekhyun’s eyes remained open and he was way more nervous now because of it. Stupid Chanyeol should’ve just kissed him before when he was ready! Was it too late to run away now? But wait, why was he stopping again? 

Baekhyun cursed at himself mentally. He probably stopped because he didn’t know how to work with a stiff, inexperienced loser like him.  

“Look, if it makes it easier, just tell me how you want me to pose—”

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, wait, he wasn’t ready! Re-do! Re-do! _

Their lips were pressed together and all that Baekhyun could think about was how his first kiss had been taken by Park Chanyeol and how he would never be able to choose ‘truth’ in Truth or Dare at parties for the rest of life because that would mean revealing that his first kiss was with a guy. _ And wait a minute! _ How long was this kiss supposed to last?

The bell rung.

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol back, panting for air.  _ Oh my God, was he an oxygen-stealing parasite-demon thing sent to kill him? _ Chanyeol stared at him dazed, almost confused.

“How was it?” Chanyeol wanted to ask him. Oh wait, he did. That was dumb of him.

“It was…” Baekhyun ran his index finger over his lips.  _ How was it? _ How was he supposed to know, that was his first kiss!? He didn’t know how to answer it so he lied. “It was okay, I guess.” Shit, why did he say that? That was dumb of him.

The first classmate to enter the room was the quiet girl. She flinched, probably surprised that she wasn’t the first to return back from lunch. At least she didn’t seem to notice the tension between them.

“Hi,” Chanyeol finally said, softly and after clearing his throat. She nodded quickly and immediately headed for her seat. Wow, that sounded like a great idea at the moment so Baekhyun did the same.

Throughout the class, Chanyeol kept sneaking glances at Baekhyun who had tuned out from the teacher’s voice twenty minutes into the lecture; there was only so much of her monotone voice that he could take before his brain shut down. Instead, of taking notes like the other students, he scribbled aimlessly in his notebook. If anyone were to peer over his shoulders, they would see a bunch of scratched out, misshapen hearts.

The only thing Baekhyun had learned that day at school was that he should start wearing lip balm on a regular basis.

**Author's Note:**

> *this is a repost/remix of the markhyuck version i posted on tumblr like forever and ever ago. 
> 
> this is a one-shot! lol i actually have three more parts of continuation already written but i haven't shared them because i don't want to leave this hanging lmaoooo so there ya go~


End file.
